


My Princess

by SilverSongLark



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluffy, I'm bad at summaries too, I'm bad at tags, Leon has a love hate relationship with baseball, Pet Names, Temper Tantrums, because Leon is 5 mentally, i didn't proof read this, sayaka is adorable, starts a little angsty but it's cute I swear, teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSongLark/pseuds/SilverSongLark
Summary: Leon has lots of nicknames for Sayaka all as dumb and cute as the next. However there's one that managed to stick.





	My Princess

Leon had loads of pet names for her it was different every day and it was anything from "Boo" to "Angel". 

Sayaka didn't mind these names. It didn't bother her at all. 

However, sometimes it got cheesy. When it was like this all she could do was roll her eyes and call him an idiot. 

Then it happened. 

Leon had been at baseball practice for the first time in a few months and he was already not keen on the whole idea but it hadn't helped that the rest of the team had then decided to shun him for wanting to abandon the sport. 

Needless to say, Leon had a temper tantrum. A huge one. 

Sayaka was sat outside while it was happening, knowing that going in would only make it worse. When she knew the coast was clear, she pushed the door open and went in. 

The room was trashed.

Sayaka looked around and sighed. When her eyes met the bed she noticed an obvious Leon sized lump in the middle of the bed under the covers. She decided that the best she could do right now was try and clean up the mess he'd made and leave him to calm down.

Upon hearing the sound of clattering and rustling Leon turned to see what was happening "What are you doing?"  
"Cleaning up the mess you made" Sayaka replied calmly "No one else will do it."

Leon turned back to stare at the wall. Sayaka put what she had in her hands down on Leon's unused desk and went to sit next to him on the edge of the bed "So...I'm guessing practice didn't go too well then?"  
Leon looked up to glare at her  
"Okay, okay stupid question I'm sorry." 

Leon sighed and sat up, leaning back against the headboard "I hate them Sayaka. I do! They're assholes! I'm never going back!"  
"You know that's not true Leon..." Sayaka's fingers had found themselves tangled in Leon's wild red hair, matted with different types of product to create the style Sayaka and the rest of their classmates had grown to know. 

Leon leaned into her hand and let out a frustrated noise "It's just..." Leon let out a sigh of defeat "You're right...You're always right."  
"I know." Sayaka said grinning "It's my intuition!"  
Leon couldn't help but smile. 

This time it was his more calloused fingers that had found their way in to Sayaka's silky smooth blue hair. Sayaka took this as an invitation to lie down with her head in Leon's lap as his fingers moved through her hair and around her face, gently caressing her cheeks. 

Sayaka's hand met his and rested atop of it. She smiled with him as he lowered down to give her a short affectionate kiss. When they pulled away again Leon looked down lovingly at her "Why do you always say the right things?"  
Sayaka giggled "It's because I'm an esper"  
Leon laughed with her "Whatever you say, Princess"

Sayaka stopped suddenly and looked up at him "What did you say?"  
Leon looked confused for a moment "I called you a princess?..."  
Sayaka still looked a little in shock then smiled and pulled him in for another kiss "Okay whatever, idiot"  
"It's true though, you're my princess."  
"You're still an idiot."

That was probably the first time a pet name had stuck. After that day he used it constantly. Whenever he was being affectionate and especially when he was in trouble and Sayaka could help but fall for it. 

Of all the pet names he had for her. 'Princess' was the one she loved the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I know it's a little cringey and dorky but I love these two as a couple they're adorable. If you liked this maybe check out my other equally dorky works.
> 
> As always kudos is appreciated to let me know I'm on the right track.


End file.
